The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a program, and an image pickup apparatus.
For example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2008-22708 discloses an image pickup apparatus configured to display appropriate composition on a display section, and to assist a user to take a picture having the appropriate composition.